The Serpentised Sword
by Leminay
Summary: My Version of Book VI, just started. Reveals secrets of Draco Malfoy and Godric Gryffidor. Chapter 2 up soon.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I do though. j/k ^-^  
  
Chapter One: Starless Nights over the Manor  
  
The sun has finally sunk below the far edge of the earth, turning the blood red sky to the colour of mulberry before changing into pitch black of the dark night. It was an unusually cool night, the temperature seemed to drop so violently without the sun; yet, it was also a starless night, as though someone or something has turned them off, even the moon was unseen.  
  
However, hardly any of the inhabitants of the Murray Hills noticed the oddness of the night, not until they heard the ten o'clock nightly news. "The NRCA (National Research Centre of Astronomy) reported that it has been the most bizarre night in the country's history, not a single star could be seen all over England. The moon seemed to be taking a nap as well, but the strange thing is, as most people would remember, it was a full moon last night."  
  
"Did you hear about the news about the stars tonight, Tim?" a man who just entered the local pub called out to the pub man.  
  
"No, what is it, Dyl? What did you hear?" The pub man answered unconcernedly, wiping steins with his back to the counter. "Don't tell me they are unseen again!"  
  
"Beer, please." The man named Dyl walked straight to the counter and sat down. "I thought you out to have noticed, there's no moon, no stars tonight. all over England."  
  
"So, maybe it's just the clouds! Why are you making such a deal about it?" A young man in the far corner yelled out, followed with many 'Yeah's. But the pub man seemed uncomfortable  
  
"It's been a fine day today, if you remember, and there's no cloud tonight." Dyl said "And it was a full moon last night. I believe, as most of you should have realised, this happened before."  
  
Almost at once, the whole pub was buzzing. Many now turn to face Dyl with interest; the elders were talking excitedly with tensed expressions; the pub man seemed stained, he turned around to face Dyl. "You don't think it has something to do with the manor?"  
  
"I think it does. There's always this eerie thing about that place, you can see smoke coming out of its chimney everyday from far away, but there couldn't be any one living there, it disappears when you go close to it, it's never found." The man next the Dyl said anxiously, "And then there was the night years ago. but it was never reported though"  
  
The manor the people were talking about is set, or rather seen to be, at the foot of the Murray Hills, but it was never seen by the inhabitants when came close. The inhabitants called it the Hall of Ghosts. The oddness of this starless night struck the memories of the elders, as to the events happened almost thirty years ago.  
  
That was a night similar to this, starless, and no one took it seriously. It was well past midnight, and the people were still having fun in the pub, most of them drunk. When suddenly they heard the sound of a cruel laugh, many went out to see what was happening. Then they heard it again, loud and eerie, coming from the direction of the manor. Something was different tonight, there was light radiating from the Hall of Ghosts. "C'mon, let's go and see what's happening." A drunk called out mindlessly to his companions. A couple followed, but most people stayed, scared of what might happen. The three drunk disappeared into the darkness. Soon after they were gone, the manor suddenly glowed with blinding green light, and nothing could be seen anymore. The bodies of the three drunk were found in the morning in front of the pub, strangely, they don't seem to be harmed to death.  
  
Little did the inhabitants know, this manor isn't filled with ghosts at all, but human, trained wizards to be exact. It's the manor of the Malfoys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Th-the Ministry has decide, Lucius and the others earned themselves dea- death penalties, th-the execution will be held on the 31st of August. Wh- what do we do, my Lord?" asked a fearful but timid voice.  
  
"It's time we use the boy." Answered the cold menacing voice of the Lord. "What did girl say in the card, Wormtail?"  
  
It took Wormtail a few seconds to fish out the lilac envelope in his pocket; he pulled out a card from within. "She said happy bith-"  
  
"NOT THAT!!" Raged the Lord, he raised his wand but thought better of it.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, m-my Lord. Sh-she said she's in Bul-Bulgaria and-" Wormtail stumbled out, but was cut short.  
  
"Very well." The Lord seemed to have forgotten his rage, the corner of his lips curled up into a cunning smile. "Fetch Bellatrix for me, Wormtail."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, what will happen to farther?"  
  
"I don't know, love, we'll have to wait." Replied Narcissa Malfoy weakly to her son. "The stars are out, the Dark Lord will be here tonight."  
  
Words barely left her lips when they heard someone at the door. "They are here!"  
  
As she went to get the door, Narcissa's mind worked furiously, hoping against hope that the Dark Lord is bringing good news that her husband will return safely. Her spirits sank when she found Bellatrix Lestrange's face appear in front of her. "What are you doing here, my dear old sister?"  
  
"On the Dark Lord's orders, of course, Narcissa." Bellatrix smiled evilly. "Unless you don't want to hear the news about your poor husband."  
  
Narcissa held out the door for Bellatrix to enter, though unwillingly. She has always hated Bellatrix, teased her ever since she was born, then tried to steal her husband. But there's one thing she hated most about Bellatrix, she hated how the Dark Lord chose only her to be his servant when a woman Death Eater was needed. Why? Why her? Not me? What was worse, she was chosen here, right here under the roof of the Malfoys' house twenty-five years ago. Narcissa just couldn't bear the thought.  
  
"So, what's the news?" asked Narcissa anxiously.  
  
Bellatrix found a rocking chair by the fire and sat down on it comfortably. "I'm very tired sis, may I have a cup of tea, please?" She enjoyed watching the annoyed expression on her sister's face.  
  
"What's going to happened to farther?" Draco blurted out, unable to control himself. Pouring tea into teacups, Narcissa listened with all her might.  
  
"Well, he and the others were given death penalties by the Ministry of Magic, execution on the last day of August." The teacup Narcissa was holding out for Bellatrix smashed to the ground with a loud thud; Draco, horrorstruck, opened his mouth in disbelief.  
  
Bellatrix thoroughly enjoyed the effect on her relatives, then said in a half amused voice, "No need to get emotional, sis, do you seriously think the Dark will let them get killed just like that?"  
  
Narcissa was still in shock, couldn't find words to reply Bellatrix's remark.  
  
"You mean they can be saved?" Draco finally found his voice.  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord does have his plans worked out." Bellatrix said earnestly, "but we need a little help from you."  
  
"What help?" then it struck Draco, but frightened of the thought. "He wants us as sacrifices?"  
  
"No, of course not!" said Bellatrix. "He wishes you, Draco Malfoy, to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Me? A Death Eater?" Draco thought of becoming a Death Eater before, it would be such an honour, such pride to the family. But I'm not even 16 yet. Truthfully, he was scared; he knows what the punishments are for a Death Eater when one fails the Dark Lord's mission. "But I'm still at school."  
  
"That's exactly why the Dark Lord wants you, dear." Bellatrix smiled, rather sweetly.  
  
"What do you think mother?" Still unable to make up his mind, Draco turned for his mother's advise.  
  
"I would be proud, the whole family would be proud." Narcissa finally found her voice.  
  
"Well then, count me in." Draco made the decision; not knowing what terrible things this would bring him; only knowing that this is for his father, for the Dark Lord, for the death of his enemy, Potter.  
  
"Are you sure, Malfoy?" Said a piercing cold voice. All three of them turn to see the Dark Lord, standing right in front of the fire. His eyes shining blood red, his face pale and white, but fearful. He sensed the fear in Draco's heart. "I feel that you are scared?"  
  
"I am ready, my Lord." Draco knelt down on the floor in front of the Dark Lord, trying to be as faithful as he could.  
  
"Hold out your left arm." Draco obeyed immediately. Then he felt the freezing cold finger touched his arm, but burnt the Dark Mark onto his skin. All the while, pain traveled from his arm to every part of his body. Suddenly, all lights extinguished around him, and he knew no more.  
  
Not far way, the pub man name Tim saw the light go out in manor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next up  
  
It's the night before Harry's birthday. Harry found his scar burning again when he was thinking about Sirius. He received letters from Ron and Hermione, felt annoyed about what they were doing. (Yeah, the boring old usual.) Then someone special comes to visit. (Isn't it obvious?)  
  
A/N ok, I reckon this chapter sounds boring, but I guess that's the best I can do, I really don't have the thing for writing. I'll try to do better with the next chapter. If you actually read to this far, then, I recommend you review. ^-^ 


End file.
